Volleyball Wars
by League of Writers
Summary: It had been years since Adventure Bay High School had a good a volleyball team, once their great coach retired their team lost it's edge, and right when everyone had given up hope, a new era of talent arrived at the school, join these 14 kids as overcome trail after trail in order to become the best team, and head back to Nationals and make a run for the national title.
1. Chapter 1

**One thing for the sake of this story only certain members of the paw patrol are friends as of now.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to The Team.**

 _You know….. a lot of people say that in a sport like volleyball you need height, you need long and strong arms to receive the ball. I don't believe that I believe that any obstacle can be overcome no matter how tall you are, but by how much passion you put in the sport. My name is Sally Johnson, but everyone calls me Skye. This is the story on how a group of kids turned a ragtag group players, into a national bond all star team._

"Incredible", Skye said as she stepped outside her mom's car and looked up at Adventure Bay High School, she had drove past it before but she had never stepped inside it.

"Sally", Skye groaned a bit as she turned around and faced her mother.

"Mom don't call me that", she whined.

"Fine Skye, you forgot your lunch", her mother said holding out the pink box.

Skye blushed a bit as she walked over and took the box from her mother, "thank you mom".

"You're welcome now enjoy your day, I love you", her mom told her before pulling off.

Skye looked up at the building before taking a huge breath and walked into the building, she quickly found out that she was one of the smallest kids and that wasn't a surprise for her. She had always been pretty short standing at only 4 feet 7 inches, .she fell in love with the sport of volleyball at a very young age, and although most of her coaches said that she wasn't gonna be that good. She prove them wrong being able to jump higher and move faster than any player on the court, she never really had a team just a couple of her old friends that would play alongside her but were on different sport teams. When she found out that Adventure Bay had a mixed volleyball team that allowed both boys and girls on the team, she knew that that was the school for her. Skye got her schedula and was walking through the halls when someone bumped into her knocking her down.

"Oh i'm sorry", she apologized as she looked up and gulped at the sight in front of her, this boy had dark brown hair and tanned skin. Compared to her he was huge.

"Don't worry about it", he told her as he offered her a hand.

"Thank you", Skye said as she took his hand and he helped her back up to her feet, "my name is Sally but everyone calls me Skye", she introduced

"Skye huh… why would they call someone as short as you Skye", Skye twitched a bit as she looked at him.

"Because I can soar through the skye, after all I am a great volleyball player", Skye said and then glared at the boy as the boy began to laugh at her.

"You gotta be joking, you of all people a volleyball player", the boy smirked at her as he placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, "look kid you can't be a volleyball player when you are only are only what…. 4,6 4,7?" He questioned.

"I'm four feet seven inches for your information!" Skye snapped as she pushed his hand off her.

"Okay and that makes you way too short to be a player!" The boy looked at her with a smirk as he walked past her, "you can't do it".

"I'll show you!" Skye ran forward and grabbed his hand, "I'll prove it to you that I am a good player".

"Is that right", the boy asked looking at her, "then prove it to me at tryouts after school".

"I will", Skye said as she stormed off.

The boy huffed as he kept on walking, he felt someone pat him on the shoulder and he turned to see a boy with black hair and pale white skin. "What do you want Marshall?"

Marshall looked at his friend and frowned, "was that really necessary Chris?"

"Don't call me that", he told his friend.

"Fine was the really necessary Chase?" Marshall asked, he and Chase had been close friends since they meet back in elementary school, they were both freshmen this year and they had played on a volleyball team together, Marshall was a unique player since he could turn a bad play into something special, and Chase was a setter, his job was to get the ball to any player to get a spike.

"Someone needs to let her know that she isn't made to be a volleyball player, the only good she could do is possible be a libero", Chase said with a shrug of his shoulders. The libero was a player with great defensive skills, they were normally the smallest and fastest players on the court.

"For all you know, she could be the best player in the world", Marshall said with a smirk on his face.

"When pigs fly", Chase as he shook his head.

The rest of the day went pretty quick for Skye as she couldn't wait for the tryouts after school, and she couldn't wait to see what kind of players we're gonna be on the Adventure Bay team. Skye went to the girls dressing rooms and was surprised to see only 2 girls were in there changing.

"Hello there", Skye intruduced.!

"Hello there", Skye spoke out getting their attention.

One of the girls turned around and Skye felt her face heat up as the girl stood their without a shirt or bra on! "Hey", the girl spoke out with a wave, as she turned around and put on a sports bra as well as a white shirt. She walked over and offered her hand to the girl, "my name is Everest, I live up on the mountain with my parent's pleasure to meet you". Everest was tall for her age as well as tall for a girl standing at 5 feet 7 inches,

"H-hello", Skye spoke up as she shook her hand, "my name is Sally but everyone calls me Skye i'm a freshman".

"So am I", Everest said, "i'm guessing you're a libero huh".

Skye frowned a bit as she looked up at the larger girl, "no my coach had me playing middle blocker".

"Oh really that's awesome then!" Everest said, "you must be able to jump pretty high if your a middle blocker".

"That must be true", Skye turned and saw another girl making her way over to them, "nice to meet you Skye my name is Katie Wilson", Katie wasn't a player for the team, she was their team manager.

"Hello", Skye looked around and frowned a bit, "are we the only girls trying out for the team?"

"Yes, but don't worry we have 3 more girls on the team, but one of them is currently suspended from the team for a month", Katie explained.

"What did she do?" Skye asked.

"She got into it with the vice principal so our captain had to suspend her for a month", said Katie she checked her watch, "alright I need to headout and get things ready for tryouts, but to be honest you girls will probably make the team".

"Why do you say that Katie", Everest asked as she put her long white hair in a ponytail.

"Well we are currently down to only 6 members right now with the other girl gone, so we need all the help we can get", Katie admitted.

"What are the tryouts gonna be like?" Everest asked.

"Oh it is just gonna be a simply practice game against the seniors", Katie explained.

"Wait so the only main players on the team now are seniors?" Skye asked.

"Well 3 of them are seniors and 2 of them are juniors and one of them is a sophomore, so I guess I might have to jump in and play on the other team in case we don't have enough players to make the teams fair enough", Katie said.

Skye nodded her head and quickly got changed and headed out onto the court and gasped as he and the other boy from earlier made eye contact.

"You", Skye hissed a bit,

"Well that is a surprise I didn't think you would actually show up", Chase admitted as he walked over with Marshall behind him.

"Yeah why I say i'm gonna do something, I am gonna do it believe that", Skye told him.

At that moment a whistle was blow and they turned around to see a boy with spiky hair and a red, white and blue vest on as well as black shorts. "Gather round please", the boy called out.

The group went over to them and made a semi circle around the boy, "alright my name is Ryder and I am the current captain of the Adventure Bay Volleyball team, A couple things before we begin our first practice game", Ryder said as he made a quick headcount of the new kids. "Only 4 people are trying out huh?" Ryder questioned as he frowned a bit, "hey Katie do you mind playing with the new kids for our game".

"Sure…", Katie began when the doors to the gym opened up and showed 3 more boys had walked in, one was about 5 feet 3 inches and was bit chubby, the other was pretty tall at around 5 feet 10 inches with long arms and a green hat on his head and last was a black kid with orange shorts on.

"Hello Sorry were late", the boy in orange said as he ran up, "we got a bit lost", he said.

"That's fine", Ryder spoke out, "7 new kids huh", he thought, "alright then this works perfectly, kid in the green you are gonna play on our side for the practice game alright".

"Yes sir", the boy spoke up as he walked over.

"Now your names and positions please", said Ryder,

"My name is Everest, and I don't really know any of the positions I just joined to have some fun", Everest said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Chase, setter pleasure to meet you Ryder Sir", Chase said as he puffed out his chest as bit.

"My name is Marshall, right wing spiker", said Marshall.

"Name's Zane but everyone can call me Zuma, i'll be holding it down as the prized Libero", said Zuma.

"My name is Ronald, but everyone calls me Rubble, i'm good at jumping or quickly getting a ball, but there is no ball that can get past me once it is in my path", Rubble said.

"My name is Rocky middle blocker", Rocky spoke as he adjusted his glasses a bit, Rocky was a bit tall for his age standing at 6 feet 2 inches, the only problem was that he was slow.

"My name is Skye, Middle Blocker", Skye said as she held up her hand and once she said that she felt like that everyone had began to stare at her.

"Your a middle blocker", Ryder questioned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Skye said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hey kid", Skye turned around saw that Katie had taken a spot near the net, "show us what you can do", Katie threw the volleyball high into the air.

"Oh come on what does she think she is gonna….", Chase's jaw dropped as skye ran over with blinding speed, and jumped high into the air and Skye slammed her hand onto the ball spiking it down with authority!

"Jesus", Zuma said as his jaw dropped down.

Skye looked back at Chase and stuck out her tongue, Chase balled up his fist a bit, "you little brat", he hissed.

"Well I was wrong", Ryder said as he walked over, "that is impressive kid, however a simply toss doesn't prove a spiker, let's see what you can do in a game of 6 on 6 all right here are the teams it will be Chase, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Zuma and Rubble. Rocky you are gonna join me and the other 4 and we'll make this 6 on 6".

The other members of the team were Brian Grant the senior who stood at 6 feet and was the ace if the team he was their best spiker however his stamina got the best of him. He was a laid back african american with short brown hair.

Their was Tyson, the groups ring wing spike he was a troublemaker and did a lot of things during his freshman year in high school days but once he found out that he was good at volleyball. Things turned around because now he had something that he could do and something that he loved. He was only 5 feet 8 inches, and he was a sophomore.

Next there was Kim she didn't really play that well but she was their pinch server, meaning she would come in and serve since she was a bit good at it, when she wasn't shaking with nervousness. She was a senior and she was kinda quiet, she was feet 4 inches and she did enjoy being apart of the team.

The second girl on the team was Naomi she was an african american girl with a talent for keeping the ball in play, she was a junior standing at only 5 feet 5 inches tall.

Lastly there was Andy, he was the teams setter, he did have a talent for being a leader at times so when Ryder graduates it was decided that he was gonna be the next in line to be team captain, he was a junior.

"Um Ryder sir shouldn't we have a coach or something?" Chase asked.

"You don't need to call me sir Chase", said Ryder, "to answer your question, we had a coach but he retired, right now we don't have one but we do plan to find someone".

"So great coach Miller doesn't teach anymore", Chase spoke up.

"Who is the great coach", Rubble asked.

"Coach Miller was considered one of the best coaches in the area, he brought us to the nationals about 5 years ago, but that was when he had the best team for years, now people are saying that we have lost our touch", Ryder said as he sighed.

"However we won't give up", Kim spoke up in a timid voice.

"That's right!" Naomi said as she pumped her fist, "we will get back to the top soon enough and show them just how good we are".

"That's right", Tyson said.

After some time to get stretched out and ready for the game, Katie was gonna be acting as scorekeeper and they were gonna play 1 set.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting losing team has to run 20 suicides", said Ryder spoke up.

"Bring it on!" Tyson said as he slammed his hands on his thighs.

Chase took a deep breath as he held the ball in his hands, "ah Chase, he says he is a setter so he might be good at serving", Ryder thought.

Chase threw the ball into the air before running forward, he jumped up and slammed his hand onto the ball sending it flying over the net.

"So a jump serve", Ryder thought as he rushed over and put his arms together, "Chance ball!" The ball bounced off of Ryder's arms and flew into the air towards Andy.

"Brian knock it down!" Andy pushed the ball in the air towards Brian who looked at it and ran forward, he jumped into the air and slammed his hand onto the ball knocking it down towards, Zuma who attempted to block the ball, but it his arms and sent him flying back onto his ass and the ball bounced away from them.

"Sorry!" Zuma apologize.

"Don't worry about it", Marshall told him.

A couple minutes passed the score was the veterans 15 and the new guys only 5.

"What the hell is going on?" Chase thought as he looked back at his team, then at Rocky who was fixing his glasses, he had blocked almost all of their spikes except one, their only other points came from when they missed up. "This guys is way to tall" said Chase,

Chase sucked his lip a bit and sighed as he held up his hands in the form a t signalling a timeout, "listen small kid", Chase said pointing at Skye.

"I have a name!" Skye snapped.

"Skye", Chase said, "look right now we are being absolutely destroyed, and I wanna try something, how fast can you move?" Chase asked.

"Pretty fast", Skye answered.

"Alright here is what we're gonna do", Chase began.

Once the timeout was over it was time for Naomi to serve the ball, "let's go Naomi nice serve one point!" Ryder called out.

"I've got this Ryder", Naomi threw the ball up and hit it across the net with a simple hit, the ball was knocked back into the air by Rubble and then Skye took a deep breath before rushing towards the net.

"So the little one is gonna try huh", Tyson thought, his jaw dropped as she suddenly turned left, "what!"

Chase jumped into the air and the second the ball hit his hand he flipped it back towards Skye who pulled her arm back and slammed it forward looking for a spike but she missed the ball!

"Dang it!" Skye thought as she landed back on the ground, this resulted in a point for the veterans given them a 16 to 5 lead in the first set.

"That could have been bad", Ryder thought, "that speed and if she would have hit it would have been the fastest quick attack i've ever seen".

"Sorry guys", Skye apologized.

"Hmmmmm", Chase questioned, "Skye come here", Chase motioned her over and began to whispered in her ear.

"You sure about that?" Skye questioned.

"Although it pisses me off to say this, you have some real skill and that quick turn and dodge can help us come back a bit", said Chase, he then motioned over the rest of the team and told them his plan.

"You sure you can pull that off?" Zuma asked.

"I think I can", Chase said.

"I know you can", Marshall patted his best friend on the back before going back to serve.

Marshall took a deep breath before hitting the ball, however the ball landed against the top of the net and onto their opponents side of the net. Naomi rushed forward and jumped forward towards the ball and knocked it back towards Brian who hit it towards Ryder. "Ryder get the last hit!"

Ryder hit the ball over the net, and Zuma held his arms out and knocked the ball over to Chase, and at that moment Skye ran forward again even faster than last time before suddenly turning right and ran towards the side of the net and jumped up and brought her hand back.

"Shit!" Ryder cursed as Skye knocked the ball over the next and crashing into the ground so quick that they didn't even have a chance to react.

Skye landed on the floor and looked at her hand in surprise before putting her hands up and cheering, "awesome!" Skye ran towards Chase and held her hand up to him, "get plan!"

Chase hesitantly gave her a small high five back, "good let's do it again".

"That quick was amazing!" said Tyson.

"Her eyes were closed", Ryder said in amazement.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked as he walked up to the captain.

"That serve just now her eyes were closed", Ryder answered.

"That's impossible!" Naomi said walking forward.

"That is what made that attack so good", Ryder looked towards Chase who was in talking to Everest. "That freshmen, he just pushed the ball right into the path where her hand was gonna swing, with perfect accuracy, if he was even a second late, the ball would have missed".

"Skye why did you have your eyes closed?" Chase questioned.

"I don't really know", Skye answered.

Chase kept his eyes on the small girl, "She hit that ball purely on instinct, this could be our chance".

The game went on with the new kids taking on a storm of points with Skye's and Chase's new quick attack giving them the advantage and the brought the game back and tied it up, but that wasn't stopping the veteran and Rocky from coming back the score was currently Veterans 22 new kids 23.

"Brian you alright?" Ryder questioned as he walked over to the big guy who was taking huge deep breaths,

"Damn it all", Brian said as he dropped to one knee.

"Damn it", said Naomi, "this is what I was scared of, he is well past his limit",

Chase noticed this took and knew that he could seal their victory as long as he served the ball his way, once Brian was back standing Chase served the ball his way and Brian barely had time to get the ball into the air but putting his hands up, however the ball hit a bad spot and it went flying towards up and the ball giving Chase's team 24 points bringing them to match point.

"Good serve Chase one more point", Marshall cheered.

Chase took a deep breath as he threw the ball up into the air, he ran forward and slammed it down towards Brian again.

For Brian the ball moved almost in slow motion for him, "Damn my asthma….. when it comes too raw power I am the best but when it comes to everything else I am the weakest….. huh what a weakling".

Brian closed his eyes and as he did he saw a bright light he opened his eyes and saw Ryder had stepped into the way. He hit the ball up into the air towards Andy.

"Brian you're the ace aren't you?" Brian looked at Ryder, "then act like it".

Brian face changed as he grew serious, Andy setup one of Brian's favorite tosses. A slightly high toss near the net, Brian took a deep breath as he rushed forward towards the net.

"Ryder im gonna beat the hell out of you", Brian jumped up and the ball was almost moving in slow motion. "but you are right! I AM THE ACE!"

Brian slammed his hand into ball sending it crashing down onto the ground giving them 23 to 24.

"Crap", Chase hissed as he looked at them, "so that is the power of an ace".

"let's end this", Naomi walked up and took a look at who was in the back row, it was Skye, Rubble and Everest. "The big guy is strong enough to receive that ball, however the little girl", Naomi threw the ball up and slammed it towards Skye, Skye got in position to hit the ball, but there was one problem, she was terrible at receiving the ball. So the second the ball hit her arms it broke though and hit the floor, giving Ryder's team tying the game at 24.

"Alright we are gonna stop here", Ryder called out as he clapped his hands.

"How come", Chase asked.

"Because I have seen enough", Ryder spoke up, he pointed towards Rocky, "Rocky you are tall and great at blocking however you don't seem to be that athletic", Rocky huffed and adjusted his glasses. "Rubble you are strong, however you can't jump high or move as fast as the others once you do that then you will be stronger. Everest you can high but you aren't good at serving, as well as the basic skills". Everest laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. "Marshall you are a bit of a wildcard, but you need to train a little more", Marshall smiled. "Zuma you call yourself a libero however you need to work on receiving balls from spikes, Chase you are a great setter, honestly I don't have much to say to you just keep your attitude in check", Chase smirked.

"And now Skye…. Skye you ability to change direction and jump high is a real good thing to have. However you stink at serving, stink at receiving and don't know much about the basic of the sport", Ryder looked around and smirked, "we all have work to do but I think that we can do something with this squad, we have practice on monday, tuesday, thursday, friday and saturday at 1:00pm", Ryder said.

Once practice was over Zuma and Rocky were on their way back to their home, Zuma was an orphan but Rocky's parents had adopted him and they quickly became fast friends.

"So what did you think?" Zuma asked.

Rocky looked up from his book and shrugged his shoulders, "seems like something todo", Rocky said.

"Well it seemed fun, I saw you smile", Zuma told the grey haired boy,

Rocky looked at his friend and brother, "well it was enjoyable blocking there attacks".

"But you have to admit that that small girl has some jumping power", Zuma said as he opened a bag of chips.

"She does", Rocky put his book into his bag and steached, "however she sicks at everything else, reciving setting serving you can't just attack every time, she won't see that much playing time".

"Hey Rocky?"

"What Zuma?"

"Would you mind spiking some balls at me?"

"Sure".

Meanwhile Chase and Marshal were on their way back to their houses, "so what do you think of that Skye girl".

"I think that she is good", Chase admitted, "maybe I was wrong however just because she is fast and can jump high that doesn't mean that hse is a good player".

"Well she is pretty lucky in my opinion", Marshall said as he stopped at the corner and turned left.

"Why is that", Chase asked as he watched his best friend walk away to his house.

"Because if there is anyone that can make her better and get her to a new lever is the best setter I know", Marshall turned and pointed towards Chase, "you can turn her into the best player the world has ever seen, and that quick attack you have will get even better".

Chase watched as friend walked away and he looked up at sky, "maybe I can?"

Meanwhile Skye had just gotten back into her mom's car, "so how was the first day?"

"It was great, and I proved to everyone that I am just as good as anyone else on that team", Skye said with a smile, however Ryder's words did hunt her a little bit since he was right. She wasn't good at receiving, serving but she could jump and spike the ball pretty good.

Ryder was sitting alone in his room with a piece of paper on it he had 7 checkers on the piece of paper and he was moving them around, each checker had a name on it. "Let's see…. Let see 7 new kids and there are only 7 people currently on the team, so who should now be in the starting line….. Chase is a better setter than Andy, so it would make sense to put him in the starting lineup however how would Andy fell about that?" Ryder began to tap his pencil on the table, "Skye and Rocky who should be our starting middle blocker, it should be Rocky however Skye could start if I put her huhhhh!" Ryder put his pencil down and began to bang his head on the table, "we need a coach, and I guess I have to find one".

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Alright enjoy the story and I will try to update this as much as I can, my name is Angela and this idea came from me watching the hit anime series Haikyuu, a great volleyball anime which is more exciting than most action anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let The Training Begin.**

Skye let out a yawn as she woke from her deep slumber, "I don't wanna get up", Skye complained as she forced her body up and slowly bad her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready for the day, she planned to get to the school early and get a little volleyball practice in the gym done. Skye grabbed her school bag and quickly gave her mother a note before grabbing her bike and making the trip to the school, it wasn't that long of a ride so by the time she got their it was just hitting 7:30 and students didn't need to be at the school until 8:30. Skye locked her bike in the bike rack before heading over to the school doors, they we're unlocked and she made her way inside to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am", Skye said tapping the desk and getting her attention.

"Let me guess, your a new member of the volleyball team and you wanna get the keys to gym and get some practice in", the lady looked up at Skye with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Skye questioned.

"Your team captain Ryder always asks the same thing, almost every morning, so you should see him, Naomi and I believe Brian came this morning for practice, also two more boys", the lady told her.

"Thank you", Skye thanked before rushing off to the gym and getting changed in a pair of pink shorts and a white shirt. She came into the gym and saw Marshall was sitting with Andy talking, white Brian was busy hitting the ball against the wall with power, meanwhile Chase was hitting the ball against the wall over and over again and Ryder was wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Oh hey Skye", Marshall spoke up.

"Sweet hey guys come on we can get a quick game of 3 on 3 now that we have 6 people", Ryder spoke up.

"Sure", Chase said as he walked over and gave Skye a hesitant look \, "morning".

"Good morning", skye said cheerfully.

"Alright here are teams, it will be me Skye and Naomi going up against Brian Chase and Marshall", Ryder said as he took his spot on his side of the court.

"Sweet I get to team up with the captain", Skye said as she ran over and gave Ryder a high five.

Naomi walked over with a frown on her face and pulled Skye over to the side, "listen kid right now you are gonna do this, follow my lead so we can win".

"Don't you trust me" Skye asked.

"No I don't, you can only spike and jump, you are bad at blocking and you are bad at receiving, we need to work out those kinks", Naomi smirked as she ruffled Skye's hair a bit, "Don't worry we can make something out of you".

Skye huffed a bit, but she was right she wasn't that good at that many things, so she knew she needed to get stronger some how.

"We'll serve, game is to 15", Ryder said taking the ball, he bounced it a couple times before throwing it up into the air and hitting it, as of now only Chase had the skill to jump up and connect with a powerful jumping serve. So Ryder knocked it over the net with a simple serve. Marshall was quick to bounce the ball back into the air and knocking it over to Chase who set it up into the air.

"Skye backup!" Naomi knocked Skye out of the way and set her feet into the ground, "Brian Grant, the ace of the team with the most power at spiking, however I can receive his spikes", Naomi thought.

"Naomi, you a fool", Brian thought as he turned his attention towards Skye before bringing his hand down and spiking it towards Skye with major power. Skye stood her ground and brought her arms up to block, but the ball immediately went through her arms and landed hard against the ground before bouncing back against the wall.

"OW!" Skye screamed as she looked down at her arms and saw they had turned pink where the ball had hit.

"Oh shit my bad", Brian went under the net and came over to Skye, "you okay?"

"I'm fine", Skye said as she fought back tears and shook her arms around, "that was a good spike".

Chase held back a snicker which got him a dirty look from Skye, once they were sure she was okay the game went on, since Chase's team scored it was their turn to serve, Chase took a breath before throwing the ball high into the air he ran forward and jumped up connecting with a powerful serve knocking the ball towards Skye.

"You think i'm that weak Chase", Skye frowned as she held her arms up but she didn't have her arms right and the ball went flying sideways. "Dang it sor", she began to speak as Naomi suddenly ran for the ball and dived forward and hit the ball back towards the court.

"Ryder get the last hit!" Ryder ran towards the ball and hit it back over the net, Marshall was quick to recover and hit the ball towards Chase.

"Skye come here", Naomi got up and ran towards Skye, "on my mark jump as high as you possible can amd keep those arms locked close". She grabbed Skye's shirt and pulled her in front of the net before right as Chase had set the ball up to Brian. "Ready go!" Skye and Naomi jumped up and barely managed to block the ball high into the air. "There you go girl now get ready!" Naomi landed on the ground and looked toward Ryder, "Ryder one touch!"

"I know!" Ryder got in front of the ball and hit it into the air.

"Time to fly!" Skye ran back and went to the back line and rushed forward.

Naomi set the ball up into the air and Skye jumped up, "she can fly, but even bird can get ground". Brian thought as he jumped up and blocked the ball sending it crashing to the ground giving them a 2 to 0 lead.

"Dang it!" Skye shouted as she landed on the ground.

"Sorry Skye", Naomi apologizes rubbing the back of her own head, "I'm more of a defense player not a setter".

"Your better than me", Skye said with a small sigh, "I can't receive the ball very well", Skye said.

The game went on and Skye's team lost the game only by 6 points, Skye was currently looking down at the ground and was sniffling more frustrated in herself than anything else. All of her spikes were blocked way to easily.

"Skye", Naomi walked over and put her hand on her shoulder, "come on and get in a quick shower before school starts".

"Alright", Skye said as she was led to the showers.

"She seemed upset", Marshall noted.

"I don't blame her", Brian spoke up wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What do you mean", Marshall asked looking up at the african american boy.

"For spikers it is the ultimate insult to have all of your spikes blocked", Brian said.

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room, Skye was done with her shower and had a towel wrapped around her. "You know it is okay to be frustrated", Skye turned to see Naomi had just got out of the shower with a towel around herself.

"I know", Skye answered.

"Well then don't hold it in, scream shout push things around", Naomi told her as she began to dress herself.

"Naomi", Naomi turned towards Skye and was a bit surprised to see tears rushing down her face, "can you help me receive balls perfectly!" She cried out, as she put her head in her hands.

"Why wouldn't I", Skye looked up at Naomi who placed her hand on her head, "after all I am a junior I might as well show you somethings".

Meanwhile Ryder was back in his usually clothes and went around looking for a teacher to become their new coach. After spending most of the morning he had almost gave up when finally someone came up to him, it was one of the new teachers, and her name was Jessica Masters.

"Your the boy looking for a volleyball coach right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am…. You would perhaps be interested would you?" Ryder questioned.

"Well I don't know that much about the sport, but without a coach you can't enter any of the tournaments can you?" Ryder shook his head no. "Well I can be your coach until we find someone more suited to coach you guys", Jessica suggest.

"Thank you so much", Ryder thanked letting out a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome", Jessica said, "I guess I will see you after school, when are the practices anyway?"

"Well we have practice monday, tuesday, thursday friday and saturday at 1:00", said Ryder.

"Alright then i'll see you after school", Jessica said shaking his hand.

They went on pretty quick and after school the team meet outside of the gym and at the track field, "alright welcome to our first actually team practice, my name is Ryder and today we are gonna be working on the 4 basic cors to the sport, blocking, spiking, receiving, serving after that we are gonna play another practice game, I wanna introduce you all to our new coach Ms. Masters", Ryderm motioned to the new coach who gave a shy wave.

"Um hello…. My name is Jessica Masters, I just started teaching here so i might have some of you in my freshmen english class. I don't know that much about the sport but I do have some connect with other former coaches so I will be trying to get one of them to take over, until then I wish you all the best of luck", Jessica told them.

"SKye come here", Naomi spoke out.

"Yes naomi".

"Alright we are gonna work on that receiving of yours", Naomi spoke up. "So follow me into the gym", Skye nodded her head and when they got in there she saw, Rubble and Marshall were in their with Andy".

"Alright so here is what we are gonna do, you three are gonna keep that ball going for as long as you can passing it back and forth, each time it hits the ground you will run one suicide", Andy told Marshall and Rubble.

"Skye stand on the other side of the net", Naomi went and got a rolling box filled with volleyballs as well as a step ladder. She climbed to the top of the step ladder and got a ball, "okay Skye here is what we are gonna do, I am gonna spike this ball towards you 10 times each miss in one you will have to run for 30 seconds for each missed shot in order for it to count you must ", Naomi told her, once Skye was waiting in proper position, Naomi threw the ball up and hit gently towards Skye. Skye keep her knees bent and her arms out, once the ball was close enough she lifted her arms up and hit the ball up into the air, but it wasn't on the right path and hit the top of the net and landed on her side of the court.

"That 30 seconds", Naomi said picking up another ball and spiked it towards Skye again, this time she hit it hard enough so that went over the net and landed on the floor. "Good job", Naomi praised as she got another ball and hit it with a little more force towards Skye, this time she misjudged how hard the ball was hit and lifted her arms up weakly and the ball bounced off her arms and onto the ground. "Skye focus on the ball, you need to judge how hard the ball is being hit and then act accordingly, put more or else power in your return swings, oh and that is now a minute", Naomi spiked the same type of hit towards Skye 3 more times on the first try it went sideways and the next two times the ball went flying into the net. "That is now 2 minutes and 30 seconds".

"Focus!" Skye told herself, "plant your legs firmly", Skye watched Naomi spike the ball again, "keep your arms held tightly together no gaps", Skye waited and swung her arms up and knocked the ball over the net onto Naomi's side of the court.

"Good work, now 5 more left and these are coming near my full strength so you are gonna need too both judge the timing as well as the speed and act according", Naomi told her throwing the ball up and slammed her hand on it. On the last 5 Skye missed all 5 bringing her to a grand total 4 minutes of running.

"That is four straight minutes of running", Naomi told Skye taking a break.

"Can we make it 2" Skye asked with a small groan.

"You mean add two more onto the 4 you own me go ahead!" Naomi smirked as she went to get some water.

Skye sighed as she began to run from the sideline to sideline, while she did this Naomi walked over to Andy who was hitting a ball against the wall, while waiting for Marshall and Rubble to actually drop the ball, which they surprisingly were doing really really good. "So how are you doing with your newbies?" Naomi questioned.

"They are actually doing good", Andy noted looking at them, "I think they have good control so do you mind if we join your training with Skye once she is done with her running, I can serve the ball up to you and you can spike it?" Andy suggested.

"Yeah that would work pretty good", Naomi looked at her watch, she had 3 minutes and 25 seconds left", Naomi noted.

Once Skye time was done she collapsed to one knee and began to take deep breaths in and out, "Skye get some water and then come back", Andy called out. Once Skye had come back Naomi had moved the box of balls and the step ladder and was stretching out her arms.

"Alright you three we are gonna do some receiving practice as well as teamwork, i'm gonna take some time to spike the ball towards you, now this isn't a practice game this is just so you guys get used to the ball heading towards you and knocking it back over. You are working as a team and you are gonna do what you can to keep the ball in play, for every missed ball you are gonna run one lap around the court", Naomi told them.

"Also if one of you hit the ball out of bounce that also counts as a lap around the court, so you need to have control of the ball, figure out how much strength you need to hit the ball across the net, as well as keep it in play", Andy added.

Naomi nodded towards Andy before she threw the ball up towards him, Andy held his hands up above his head and set the ball in front of the net, Naomi ran forward, she jumped up and slammed her hand onto the ball and sent it flying towards, Rubble. Rubble held his ground, he bent his knees and holds his arms out, he lifted them up and hit the ball back across the net and near the back corner of the court keeping it just in play. Naomi grabbed another ball and threw it to Naomi before suddenly running left, Andy tipped the ball towards the far left side of the net and Naomi jumped up ready to spike it.

"Got it!" Marshall cried out as he looked at the girl.

"No you don't", Naomi thought as she turned a bit in midair and slammed her hand onto the ball sending it towards Rubble who was on the right side and startled him, Rubble watched as the ball bounced in front of him and hit the ground.

"That's one lap!" Naomi called out as she slapped Andy's hand.

"What was that?" Skye questioned.

"That was a cross court shot, I went left by hit the ball right", Naomi smirked as she grabbed another ball she threw it towards Andy who set it up right in front of the net.

"Skye be ready", Marshall called out.

Marshall was wrong as Naomi spiked the ball towards Rubble again who wasn't expecting it, "you need to be on guard the whole game guys, the ball can come towards you at any time", Naomi told them.

"That's three laps", Andy added.

Naomi threw another ball to Andy who served it up and she spiked it this time towards Skye as hard as she could. Skye dug deep into the ground and threw her arms up right as the ball came in front of her and she knocked it into the net. "Shoot my bad!"

This went on for a while, and Naomi and Andy stopped once they reached 20 Skye had shown improvement knocking the ball over the net a couple times. "Alright you can do either 10 now and then 10 after practice or 5 now 5 later ect or all 20 right now because you are not leaving until either me or andy see that you have done the laps", Naomi told them .

"Can I ask a stupid question?" Rubble spoke up.

"Go ahead".

"How come you and the other upperclassmen can make us do this stuff" Rubble asked.

"Because that is how it has always been here, freshmen and sophomores have always had to listen to the upperclassmen during practice", Andy answered.

"And what happens if we don't do it… I will but what if other kids dont", Marshall asked.

"Well the reason why we always have punishments like running laps, pushups and situps is because they they give you something to work to towards and avoid, this punishments push you to work harder and get better and if you don't do it then we see that like you saying hey I don't wanna get better so that will affect your time on the court as well as show that you don't really care", Naomi explained.

"That makes sense", Skye admitted.

Skye, Marshall and Rubble went to work on their laps while Naomi and Andy worked on some more of their skills, Naomi worked on her serving while Andy worked on more types of setting drills.

Meanwhile outside Zuma was covered in grass stains as Ryder and Kim took turns hitting the volleyball high into the air towards the sun so he would lose it. Zuma was working on his diving to save the ball, on the other side Chase and Everest were doing push ups with Tyson.

Inside the schools weight room, Brian had Rocky doing some drills of his own, "why am I doing this?" Rocky asked as he took a deep breath after finishing a set of dumbbells.

"Because", Brian walked over and set a water bottle down in front of Rocky, "you are the tallest kid and probably are best blocker, however you have no arm strength and no upper body strength".

"So", Rocky said shrugging his shoulders.

"So let me ask you a question man, can you block my spike?"

"Maybe", Rocky said.

"Then prove it in the practice game today", Brian said with a smile, "until then let's get stronger".

Rocky only shrugged his shoulders, the only reason he tried out for the team was because of Zuma.

After about an hour of regular training the team meet back in the gym for their practice game, "alright since it is 7 on 6 here is how we are gonna do it, the teams are gonna me be myself, Naomi,Andy, Marshall, Everest and Rocky, vs Skye, Chase, Rubble, Brian, Kim, Tyson. Zuma you are gonna be playing for both teams as the libero", Ryder told them.

"Um excuse me", Jessica walked over to Katie who was by the score cards, "you aren't gonna play in the game".

"I'm not a player i'm the teams manager Katie", Katie spoke up.

Jessica took a spot on the opposite side of the score cards, Zuma took a spot sitting by the scorecard and the match began with Naomi, Marshall, and Ryder in the back row with Everest Andy and Rocky one one side, on the other side was Rubble, Kim and Tyson in the back row with Skye, Chase, and Brian in the front row.

"Game is first team to win two 25 winning team, get dinners on me", Katie announced her family was a bit rich so she was able to do things like this. "Zuma since you are playing for both teams do as best as you can if you don't then you can't come, do your best and then you can come along with the winning team".

"Got it Katie", Zuma said with a thumbs up.

"Don't feed him", Rocky called out with a small smirk.

"Shut it Wocky!"

"Come here", Brian called out as they huddled up, "alright for you new kids my name is Brian let's take it easy and get a win because Katie is known for having a great a steak spot so I really want a steak, Chase your a great setter I will call out if I want a spike everyone else do what you do".

Everyone went back to their spots and Rubble was gonna be serving first, he took a deep breath before knocking the ball over the net with a pretty good spike. "Chance ball", Ryder called out as he hit the ball into the air and towards Andy.

"Let's see", Andy turned and saw Marshall with his hand up and he ran towards the net, "alright then", Andy pushed the ball forwards towards Marshall who jumped up and slammed his hand onto the ball straight towards. Tyson who hit the ball back into the air towards Chase.

"Give me the ball!" Skye shouted as she ran forward towards the right side of the net.

"Skye huh", Rocky watched as the girl moved in almost slow motion to him, "so fast and quick however", Rocky wasn't watching Skye he was watching the ball, he grabbed Everest and pulled her towards him. "On my mark ready… go!" Everest and Rocky jumped up in front of Skye spikes, Everest with arms straight up but Rocky had his long arms hanging over the net, so the second Skye's shot hit his arms it went straight down onto the ground.

"What!" Skye turned and looked at the ball as it bounced on the ground giving Ryder's team a 1 to 0 lead. Skye looked up towards Rocky who fixed his glasses a bit.

"Your shot is to easy to block, please change it", Rocky said, however the look on his face said, "your a loser and you need to get better".

"Shake it off Skye", Tyson called out.

Ryder got the ball and it was his teams turn to serve, Ryder threw the ball up and served it aiming towards Kim who knocked it up into the air, the only problem was that she hit straight into the air but it came right back to her.

"Sorry!" Kim called out as she moved out of the way, the rules are the same player could touch the ball twice in a row. Chase ran over and looked out of the corner of his eye and Brian gave him a thumbs up. Chase jumped into the air and hit the ball over to the net, Brian ran forward and jumped up. Rocky had time the spike perfectly but the power was just to much for Rocky as the ball went through his arms and landed on the floor before the ball could be saved by any of time giving them a 1 to 1 tie.

"Like I said", Rocky turned towards Brian who was stretching his arm, "to weak!"

As the the first set went on the score quickly went back in forth as a volleyball game should, each team getting points, currently Ryder team was leading 24 to 21. Zuma was in the game for Kim who wanted to take a break and he was showing the result of his training by saving many shots for his team that couldn't make it in time. In the back row currently was Chase, Zuma, and Brian with Tyson Skye and Rubble in the front row. For Ryder's team it was Marshall, Everest and Andy in the back row with Ryder, Rocky and Naomi in the front.

"Katie these points are going by quickly aren't they?" Jessica spoke out.

"Yep", Katie agreed, "Volleyball is a unique sport, the ball is usually only in the air for a minute or two at best, usually the points come back and forth unless it is a really good team, matches like this are quick".

"So who has the advantage?" Jessica asked.

"Well in order to win, you have to at least have a two point led, and with Ryder having a three point led against the others, that is a huge advantage, so he will probably take the first set", said Katie.

"So can I ask the question?"

"Go ahead coach", Katie said.

"I'm I allowed to come to dinner with the winning team?" Jessica asked with a small blush on her face.

"Of course", Katie confirmed.

Chase took a deep breath as he threw the ball up, he ran forward and jumped up sending the ball crashing towards Everest who hit the ball back into the air however, it hit a bad spot and went flying towards the back of the court and hit the ground giving Chase's team a 22 to 24 lead.

"Nice serve Chase", Brian called out.

Chase nodded as he threw the ball back into the air and served it again towards Everest who hit the ball back over the net.

"Sorry didn't want that!" Everest called out.

"Chance ball!" Zuma called out.

"Skye quick", Chase called out getting in position as the ball came towards him, he jumped up and quick tipped the ball towards Skye who spiked it down onto the ground so quick that no one could move.

"ALRIGHT!" Skye yelled as she opened her eyes and pumped her fist as the score was now at 23 to 24. She had no idea why she always closed her eyes when Chase called for a quick, it made no sense to her the ball always came right to her hand and all she had to do was swing.

"That is an amazing quick attack", Ryder noted.

"Your right that is amazing", Andy said.

"Excuse me", Rocky walked over and took off his glasses for a second, "if you don't mind can you stay out of this and let me get the block, I think I know how".

"Go ahead Rocky", Naomi said slapping him on the back.

"Be ready", Rocky said as he walked back and looked at Skye.

Chase served the ball again and Everest again put too much power into her recieve and the ball went back to Zuma who hit the ball up to Chase who quickly set it to Skye. Skye spiked the ball down and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the ball wasn't on the court of the opponent's side, it was in the air on the other teams side!

"One touch", Rocky called out.

"What!" Skye thought as she landed on the ground, she looked up and saw that Naomi had just spike the ball down on the ground. Giving Ryder's team 25 they took the first set.

 **Next time on Volleyball Wars.**

 **Rocky has found a way to read, Skye's quick attack, and as her mood gets down chase comes up with a new way for her to attack, who will take the game and get a paid dinner by Katie find out next time on Volleyball Wars.**

" **That should have worked!" Skye shouted.**

" **Calm down and trust me!" Chase spoke out.**

" **Next Time on Volleyball Wars, I can make you the best: Sets two begins", Marshall said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Set Two Begins: I Will Make You The Best.**

"Skye shake it off", Brian called out, as he walked over he saw that Skye was looking down at the ground with her fist balled up. Brian put his hand on her shoulder, "Skye look at me", he turned her around and used his hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at him. "It happens to all of us, bring it back!" He gave her pat on the back before leading her to the back of the court.

"Zuma come here", Ryder called over.

"Yes sir", Zuma ran over to the other side of the court.

"Alright your gonna come in for me for a while", Ryder said as he took a seat by the score cards and Kim went back in for her team. In the back row for Chase's team it was Kim, Brian and Rubble, Chase, skye and Tyson were in the front. For Ryder's team it was Everest, Marshall and Zuma, in the front was Naomi, Andy and Rocky.

"One more set and dinner is ours!" Tyson called out.

Kim lifted the ball up and bounced it a couple times before serving it, the ball was a short and hit the top of the net but bounced onto Ryder's side of the court, Zuma dived forward and held his arm making the ball land against it and bounce into the air.

"Good save Zuma!" Ryder called out.

"Ryder a question?" Jessica asked.

"Yes coach?" Ryder answered.

"Why does Zuma do all the diving and how come he isn't on a set team but rather is playing for both?"

Ryder looked up at the women, "Well it is like this, Zuma is the team's Libero, the Libero is the teams best defense player, his position is designed to keep the ball in play by running down and sliding, the reason he is playing for both teams in this practice game is because the Libero always is subbed in out since they do the most running and most diving".

"That makes sense", Jessica noted, "Sorry if I ask a lot of questions".

"It's fine and we understand", Katie answered.

During this conversation, the ball was back on Chase's side of the court as he set the ball up to Skye again and Rocky again tipped it up into the air with a block.

"Chance ball!" Zuma hit the ball up into the air towards Andy who jump up and tipped the ball right to Naomi who slammed it down with a spike. Giving Ryder's team a 1 to 0 lead.

Skye huffed a bit as she looked at Rocky who was adjusting his glasses, "quit it", Rocky spoke out in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked looking him up and down.

"Your spikes won't work on me, and that quick attack of your is getting slower", Rocky walked away as Skye balled her fist up.

"I'll show you!" Skye snapped.

The next 5 points went towards Ryder's team with Rocky blocking all of Skye's spikes by either tipping them up or just completely knocking them back down on her side of the court, "fuck you!" Skye snapped.

"Don't be mad at me because you suck", Rocky countered as he turned away from her.

"Skye calm down!" Brian called out.

"How can I stay calm when that punk keeps blocking all of my spikes!" Skye snapped.

Ryder stood up and stretched, "alright Zuma your back on their side, Skye your out for a break!"

"I don't need a break!" Skye snapped.

"Skye yes you do", Ryder told the small girl, "your emotions are taking over and you need to calm down".

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN THE ONE THING I'M GOOD AT KEEPS GETTING BLOCKED!" She yelled as she stormed off and out of the doors into the hallway.

"Can we take a break?" Kim asked.

"Alright 10 minute break", Ryder called out.

Chase walked out and followed Skye and to his surprise he found her sitting on the ground with her knees against her chest with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Chase spoke out.

"No", Chase walked over and took a seat next to Skye and his his arm around her rubbing her shoulder a bit. "Why do you care, you told me that I would never be a good player since i'm so damn small!"

"You're right I did and apologize for that", Chase said, "look I was always teased and made fun off because I was small setter I am only 5 feet 7 inches which makes me small and I have small arms, so I took that out on you when you told me that you were a middle block as well as a wing spiker, that was wrong of me".

"You don't understand me, NO ONE understands me, all my life I was called shrimp, a midget, little girl, heck girls at school used to call me little bitch! And I had to find someway to prove them wrong, I tried out for all kinds of sports and everytime they told me I was to small, when I tried out for basketball they side I was to small, softball, tennis club, flag football, everything I did I was called to small, then I found out about volleyball and I could use my speed and jumping ability to my advantage and I was so happy! And now i'm back to square one, someone bigger than me is ruining everything!" Skye lifted up her right arm and placed it over her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from falling. "I'm the worst player, I can't serve, I can't block right, I can barely recieve, I can barely do anything other than serve, and now that isn't working".

"Maybe you are right, you can't serve, block or receive", Chase said not trying to sugarcoat this, "And yes maybe your spike is the only weapon you have, and maybe that is not working now but we can change that, with your speed and agility as well as my tosses we can turn that biggest weakness into your greatest strength!"

"What do you mean?" Skye asked as she wiped her tears.

"Well for one I need you to stop crying and calm down, if your spike is blocked you try again and again until you find a way to get past it", Chase told her. "And remember although you may feel alone, your not we have a whole team there is 6 if us all fighting for the same things, I know you want to eat something good", Chase said with a small chuckle as he took some time to make a new plan with her.

Once their break was over Skye walked over Ryder, "um i'm sorry for losing my cool I was wondering if I could possible keep on playing?"

"Sure", Ryder answered, "I just don't want people losing their cool and cursing at others you know".

"Yes", Skye nodded.

Zuma took a spot near the score cards, "so am I doing good enough to get a dinner with the winning team?" He asked Katie.

"We'll see", Katie said with a giggle.

Currently in the game was Ryder, Marshall and Everest in the back row, Andy, Rocky and Naomi were in the front row. For Chase's team it was Chase, SKye and Tyson in the back, with Rubble, Kim and Brian in the front.

The score was currently 6 to 0 Ryder's team.

"Can you tell that girl to stop staring at me" Rocky asked seeing that Skye was staring at him.

"Feeling nervous", Naomi teased.

"No".

Skye took a deep breath as she threw the ball up and hit it with just enough strength to get it over the net, "it went over the net!" Skye cheered.

"Chance ball!" Rocky called out as he hit the ball up into the air to Andy who set it up for Everest, she jumped up and spiked the ball down towards, Tyson who hit the ball back up into air towards the net and Chase got into position for the set up and Skye took a step back before rushing forward with blinding speed and was ready to jump up, Rocky only shook his head as he took a place in front of her and jumped. "What!" Rocky thought, when he jumped up he saw Chase set the ball to the far right of where he was, and Skye changed direction and jumped up into the air almost gliding through it and slammed her hand on the ball knocking on his side of the court, Rocky turned and watched the ball bounce on the court in play before looking back at Skye who opened her eyes.

"I did it!" Skye cheer as she landed on the court.

"She tricked me", Rocky thought.

"Now that was a good fake, to get him into the air and then to run and jump and still connect with a powerful spike", Brian though as he shook his head. "That girl is something special", Brian cracked his knuckles "well i'm not gonna be outdone yet".

The ball was given back to Skye to serve again (if you didn't know, in volleyball you serve until the other team scores a point), she did the same as before and got the ball over the net, Rocky hit the ball up and Andy served it up to the middle and Ryder ran forward and spiked the ball down. Tyson keep it in play and hit back over to Chase who looked toward Brian and set the ball up on the right side. Brian took a deep breath as he ran forward and jumped up, Rocky looked at Brian and stepped in front of him before jumping up, he timed it right however the spike was just to strong as it went right through his arms and landed on the floor behind him. Giving Chase's team a 2 to 6.

"One more point Skye!" Tyson called out.

Skye nodded as she threw the ball up and this time her luck ran out as the ball hit the net, "sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Skye", Kim told her.

The game went on and Ryder's team lost their major lead and were now leading by only 2 points, the score was currently 14 to 12.

Currently Rocky, Andy and Naomi were in the back row with Ryder, Marshall and Everest in the front, for Chase's team Zuma was in for Brian so it was currently Zuma, Skye and Tyson were in the back with Kim, Chase and Rubble in the front. Rocky took a breath as he threw the ball up and hit it across the net aiming for Skye. "I refuse to let you beat me!" Skye though as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and lifted her arms up hitting the ball back across the net to Rocky. "I won't lose against you!" She thought, Rocky lifted his hand up and knocked it back across the net towards her again. She time she hit the ball straight up into the air and Chase ran over, the second she saw him do that she made a quick sprint towards the left side of the net and jumped up, chase quickly tipped the ball over to her and she slammed her hand into the ball giving them a 13 to 14.

"That quick is getting annoying", Rocky noted as he sighed.

"Alright!" Skye said as she pumped her fist.

"Good received Skye", Ryder called out.

"She is getting better", Katie noted.

"Yes she is", Brian added.

Zuma's turn to serve, when Brian called to get back in, he and Brian switched places and Brian lifted the ball up and hit it across the net aiming for Andy, who hit up, however now he couldn't get the second hit to set the pull up to a spiker. "Ryder!" Andy called out, "got it!" Ryder ran over and put his hands over his head and set the ball up to the middle of the court and Rocky jogged over and jumped up to spike it.

"Got…", Kim begin when Skye ran past her and jumped as high as she could in Rocky's face,

"let's see how you like it when someone blocks you!" She thought. Ready for a strong block, Rocky didn't spike like that instead he lightly tapped it so the ball would go over her, and then fall right behind her with a light spike, the ball hit the ground before anyone could get it giving them a 15 to 13 lead.

"Coward!" Skye shouted at Rocky.

"What did I do little girl?" rocky asked looking down on her, "I don't spike hard, I tap it over people's head".

"That isn't a spike", Skye countered.

"It's a tap", Rocky answered.

It was now Marshall turn to serve however when he served it the ball went crashing right into the net, the net 4 points were dead even with each team getting 2 of them making the score 17 to 15. Currently Marshall, Zuma, and Andy were in the front with Zuma taking Everest's place. Ryder, Naomi and Zuma in the back with Rocky taking a break, Chase, Tyson, and Rubble are in the front with Skye, Brian and Kim in the back. Chase was up to serve and he threw it up into the air before taking a running start, he jumped up and slammed his hand into the ball sending it flying towards Naomi.

"Too easy", Naomi thought as she bent her knees and put her arms together, but she misjudged how fast the ball was moving and when it bounced off her arms it went flying backwards towards the wall. "Crap!" Naomi cried out.

Zuma rushed forward as fast as he could before diving forward and sliding on his stomach and he put his hand up, the ball landed right on top of his hand and bounced into the air. "Someone get the last!" Zuma yelled out.

Ryder ran towards him and hit the ball back over to the net right to Chase, "Good job zuma!" Ryder told him getting up and helping him back to his feet, as they ran over.

"Go Skye!" Chase called out as he ran over and the set the ball up Skye who jumped up and slammed her hand into the ball.

"Not so fast!" Zuma jumped forward and kept the ball in place and knocked it up into the air but it went back over the net, Brian jumped up and spiked the ball back down, when Zuma spun around and held his arms up to block the ball again but it was just to powerful as the broke though his arms and hit the floor giving them a 16 to 17!

"And Zuma gets dinner", Katie whispered with a smile on her face.

"He did enough?" Jessica questioned.

"Yep", Katie thought as she replayed what Zuma did in her mind, "first he runs as hard as he could and keep the ball in play by sliding, then he has enough time to get back and kept Skye's spike from hitting the floor, and still had enough energy to try an block Brian's spike!"

Zuma took a couple deep breaths as he looked up at his team, "sorry guy, I couldn't handle the strength".

"You did good",Naomi said helping him up.

"Zuma take a breather Rocky comeback in", Ryder said as he gave the black boy a slap on the back, "good work".

"Thanks", Zuma went ahead and left to get some water.

"Do it again Chase", Brian called out.

Chase nodded his head as he threw the ball up and ran forward before slamming his hand into ball sending it towards Naomi, who hit back into the air towards Andy, Andy jumped up and saw Everest's making a run towards the net, he turned and also saw Ryder doing the same thing. Andy tipped the ball to the left towards Everest, who jumped up and spiked the ball down, however Rubble was there and he hit the ball up to Chase who tipped it over to Brian.

Rocky saw this coming and grabbed Marshall and Everest since they were both 5 feet 10 inches, "on my mark ready go", Rocky jumped up followed by Everest and Marshall performing a three man block. Brian saw a slight opening between Everest on the left and Rocky he slammed his hand into the ball sending it crashing through the opening and onto the ground tying the game at 17 to 17 and Ryder called a timeout for his team.

"Wait volleyball has timeouts!?" Jessica said.

"Yep each team gets 2 timeout per set", Katie answered.

"Alright, they are killing us on spikes right now", Ryder told his team, "so here is what we are gonna do, me Naomi and Andy are gonna head to the back row, Marshall, Everest and Rocky you are in the front, Rocky I want you to lead three man and 2 man blocks, Everest and Marshall kept your arms hanging a bit over the net".

"Can I ask a question?" Marshall said.

"Go ahead".

"Why do we want to win so badly. Is this dinner really that good?"

"Katie's family owns the most expensive restaurant in Adventure Bay, the one that has all of those people coming in just to get a taste of her father secret steaks", said Ryder, "her friends can eat free with her".

"Wait you mean her family owns Anderson Family Steak House!" Everest said, Anderson Family Steak house was one of the two restaurants in adventure bay and it was one of the best in the united states, it was usually always booked so you needed to get a reservation almost an month in advance.

"It's pretty good", Rocky admitted as he put his glasses back on his face.

With a new fire under them Ryder's team went back on the court Ryder, Naomi and Andy were in the back with Rocky, Everest and Marshall in the front.

"Come on we need this set to force one more set", said Brian, Kim sat out and Zuma was brought back into the game so now it was Chase, Brian, Zuma in the back with Skye, Rubble and Tyson in the front.

It was still Chase's serve and he did his usually jump serve aiming towards Naomi, this time she hit the ball back into the air towards the net and Andy ran over, he jumped up and set it up just above the net, and Ryder ran forward and spiked it with all he had, the ball landed on the ground right before Zuma could hit it back up. Giving them a 18 to 17 lead, it was now Naomi's turn to serve, she took a deep breath and threw the ball up she hit across the net with good force, Zuma dropped to one knee and managed to hit the ball back up to Chase. "Give it to me!" Skye raised her hand and made a run towards the net, she suddenly switched directions from right up the middle to the left and jumped up. Chase pushed the ball right to her and she slammed her hand onto it the ball getting it in bounce tying the game again at 18.

"She got quicker", Rocky noted.

The ball was not given back to Chase's team and it was Rubble's turn to serve, it was now Rubble, Chase and Zuma in the back with Tyson, Brian and Skye in the back. Rubble hit the ball with all his might and he accidently hit the ball out of bounce, giving Ryder's team a 19 to 18 lead.

The next 10 points went 4 for Ryder's team and 7 for Chase's giving Chase's team game point at 24 to 22, it was Ryder's turn to serve and it was currently Ryder, Zuma taking Naomi's place and Andy in the back with Rocky, Everest and Marshall in the front. For Chase's team it was him, Kim and Tyson in the back with Rubble, Skye and Brian in the front. While Andy was getting ready, Brian gave Chase a small nod this told Chase that Brian was ready to end it with one spike. When Andy served the ball, it was a front serve and went towards Rubble who lifted her arms up and hit it up in the air, Chase came over and pushed the ball to the high middle and Brian broke out into a slow run and jumped up.

"Prove it", those were the words Rocky heard as he jumped up with his long arms hanging over the middle.

"This is just a game….. This is just a club nothing more….. However", Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as the ball went crashing off of Rocky's arms and onto the ground, onto Brian's side of the court. "When anyone tells me to prove it, I promise I will!"

The ball fell in almost slow motion as he watched the ball hit the ground and bounce twice before rolling off the court.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"He just blocked Brian!" Tyson yelled.

Brian's spikes had been blocked before, but never by a freshmen not by himself!

"Well i'll be damned", Brian looked up at Rocky who had a small (small!) smirk on his face.

"My name is Rocky Alexander, did I prove myself yet?"

"Cocky brat", Brian said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Rocky!" Rocky let out a small gasp as Zuma jumped on his back and Naomi began to punch him in the side playfully.

"Can you not!" Rocky growled.

"Come on show some emotion!" Naomi said.

"Hey Brian you just got blocked by a freshman!" Tyson said as he laughed.

Brian slowly turned around and it was almost like flames were coming off him, "Tyson…". Tyson ran for his as Brian gave chase, "get back here!" Tyson and Brian came back a couple seconds later and there was a slight lump on the top of his head.

"Come on Ryder one more", Naomi called out from the sidelines since Zuma was still in for her.

Ryder nodded as he served the ball over and Rubble again hit the ball up into the air, "give me the ball!" Brian and Skye both called out. Chase jumped up and Rocky watched him from the left side.

"Brian or Skye who is going to", Chase surprised everyone by not passing the ball to either of them, instead with his left hand he tip the ball over the net and it landed on the ground before anyone could possible react it hit the ground winning his team the second set.

"A setters dump down of all times", Naomi said.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Next Time.**

 **The set score was now 1 to 1 the next set who will win the game for either team, who will win and go to the best steakhouse in town.**

" **Next Time on Volleyball Wars, One More Set", said Skye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One More Set: A Nice Dinner.**

"Alright let's make this interesting", Katie said walking out onto the court, "alright listen up please, the game it tied one set to one set so Zuma you are not gonna be playing libero for any of the teams, you did more than enough so your coming to my family steakhouse after practice".

"YES!" Zuma cheered as he pumped his fist, "thanks dudette!"

"No thanks needed you played great for both teams and you truly deserve it", Katie said with a smile.

"That means no more breaks for any players unless we take a time out", Ryder noted.

Zuma took a seat on the sidelines next to Katie and Jessica by the score cards, "alright Rocky, Marshall, Everest while you three are up front I need you guys to keep those 3 people blocks going strong, me and Naomi will do our best to keep the ball in play, Andy get ready we need your tosses", Andy nodded his head.

"Alright Chase great setters dumb, we need those tosses of your now more than ever, Rubble keep the ball up, Tyson, you me and Skye are gonna need a lot of spikes, and Kim be ready".

Kim nodded her head, out of the original players, she was one of the weakest players on the team, however she was still a bit of a force.

The came was given to Chase's team first and it was him, Rubble and Skye in the back with, Tyson, Kim and Brian in the back. It was Ryder, Andy, and Naomi in the back with Everest, Marshall and Rubble in the back.

"One point nice serve Chase", Brian told the boy.

Chase took a deep breath before throwing the ball up, he took a running start and jumped up slamming his hand into the ball sending it flying towards Ryder, Ryder got into position and received the ball sending it flying up to Andy who moved from the back row to the net, he set the ball up and Marshall jumped up and spike the ball down onto the other court given them a 1 to 0 lead.

"Crap", Chase said, he was hoping to get a couple more spikes and some more points.

The net 6 points went back and forth with Ryder's team keeping a 1 point lead at a 4 to 3, currently it was Everest's serve and she hit the ball over the net, Chase was right there to receive the ball but he surprised everyone by putting his hands over his head and tossing the ball over to Skye who suddenly cut over to the net and jumped up slamming her hand on the ball and onto Ryder's side of the court tying the game at 7 points. It was now Skye's turn to serve and she hit the ball to low and the ball hit the back of Brian's head! Giving Ryder's team another point making it 8 to 7, everyone paused for a second with their mouths open a bit.

"Skye", Skye hesitantly looked towards Brian who almost had flames coming off him.

"I didn't mean it", Skye said putting her hands up in front of her as Brian slowly made his way towards her. Before she turned on her heels.

"I'm not gonna hit you it was an accident", Brian called out.

"You sure?" Skye questioned.

"Yes", Brian almost face palmed himself.

The next ten point were again mostly back and forth with the score now being 13 to 12, currently Brian was up to serve and he threw the ball high into the air and slammed hit hand on aiming towards the back of the court.

"That is out", Ryder said moving out of the way and allowing the ball to out of the bounce.

"Crap!" The score was now Ryder's team 14 to 12.

"Bring it back", Tyson calle over.

"Come on Everest we need a nice serve don't give them the chance to hit the ball up and get a spike", Ryder called out as he was now in the front with Andy and Marshall.

Everest hit the ball over the net and it went right towards Skye, who didn't bring her arms up fast enough and the ball hit her on the shoulder and bounced out of bounce giving Ryder's team a 15 to 12 lead, and Brian took the time to call a timeout.

"Why did he call timeout?" Jessica asked.

"Well the plan is to possible stop the other teams flow, if another team begin to rake up points quickly then it becomes a problem, volleyball is a game of flow and when a team takes a 3 point led it can quickly become a 6 point led in seconds or a 12 point led or even just a 4 point led", Katie explained.

"Alright we need to be on guard at all times, being down by 3 is way to big of a gap especially when we are basically trading points at this points", said Tyson.

Once they were doon it was still Everest's serve, she hit the ball across the net with a powerful serve and set it right to Skye, but this time she managed to hit it into the air but with went backwards instead of forwards. Tyson ran back and the ball back back towards the net, but it only made it halfway there.

"Someone get the last hit!" Tyson called out, Chase walked over and pushed the ball over the net with a soft toss, right to Rocky, he jumped up and spiked it back down towards Rubble, who stood his ground and kept his arms in front of him and the ball bounced off and back into the air towards, Chase who was waiting in the middle, Skye ran left before suddenly turning right, Chase pushed the ball right to her and she slammed her hand onto the ball sending it crashing down, however Rocky saw it coming and he jumped up and blocked her shot sending it back down towards her side of the court. Rubble saved the ball and hit it back to Chase who was about to pass it to Brian when suddenly Skye ran back to the back line before rushing forward.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Skye yelled.

"You may be the smallest, and you may suck however", Chase thought as he pushed the ball back to Skye who was know in the middle but her spike was again blocked by Rocky, Skye landed on the ground and saw that this time Tyson keep the ball in play. "You have a lot of spirit", Chase though as this time Brian keep it in play.

"One more time!" Skye ran left and then cut back right and glided through the chair as Chase tossed the ball to her again and she slammed her hand down beating Rocky's block by almost a second knocking the ball on his side of the court giving them 13 to 15.

"Atta girl", Tyson said as he made the worst mistake he could and gave Skye a slight slap on the behind.

"What!" Skye yelped as she jumped up and put her hands over her bottom looking at Tyson.

"I am so sorry!" Tyson spoke up putting his hands up in front of him, he, Ryder, Brian, Kim, Andy and Naomi had a very strange dynamic it was usual they all gave one another a slap on the behind and they were used to it.

"Now Skye before you freak out", Kim said walking in between the two of them, "we normally do that to celebrate a good play and he forgot to ask if that was okay, he isn't a pervert or anything like that".

"Fucking idiot", Ryder thought as he face palmed.

"Idiot!" Katie thought as she did the same thing as Ryder.

"Did he just", Jessica asked as her face heated up a bit.

"Yes he did, it is just the way they act on this team, we popable should have said something first", Katie said, "though we should have brought it up beforehand".

"I-It okay", said Skye with a blush on her face, "I guess it just makes me a part of the team".

Everest had busted out into laughter at the seen as she fell onto the ground kicking, "I love this team!"

Rocky was pinching the bridge of his nose, "i've heard of dudes doing that but to do it to a girl".

Once the two teams had recovered from Tyson's "mistake", the ball was given to Chase's team, Rubble picked up the ball since it was his turn to serve. After about 7 minutes the score was now Ryder's team 23 to Chase's team 22.

Rocky was up to serve and it was currently him, Ryder, and Naomi in the front row with Everest, Andy and Marshall in the back row. Rocky looked towards Skye and threw the ball up serving it towards her, "you are the weak link when it comes to serving".

"I won't lose to you!" SKye thought as she held her ground and hit the ball back up into the air towards Chase, who jumped up and tossed it to Brian.

"Let's do this", Brian said, Rocky jumped up in front him with his long arms hanging out, "you blocked me once", Brian slammed his hand into the ball as hard as he could, Rocky winced as the ball went right thought opening between his arms and landed onto the floor behind him. "Alright!" Brian said as he dropped to one knee his was way past his limit, in fact he reached his limit during the second set. The game was now tied 23 to 23.

"Your well past you limit", Rocky noted.

"Timeout", Chase called using their final timeout.

During this timeout Brian went ahead and got some water and Chase followed him, "Brian can I ask a question?"

"Sure", Brian said taking a drink from the water fountain.

"With your bad stamina why do you play sport like volleyball when you have to jump and run around, and with your built shouldn't you be playing sports like football or basketball, by why volleyball?" Chase questioned.

""Why", Brian looked up to Chase and wiped his forehead, "well I always liked this sport, people always think that my race is good at football and basketball, but I suck at it, I play volleyball not just because I stink at other sports, but because volleyball has been my passion for years".

The game started back up and it was Chase's turn to serve with him, SKye, and Rubble in the front with Brian, Kim and Tyson in the back. Chase threw the ball up and ran forward he jumped up and hit the ball as hard as he could sending it flying towards Naomi, the ball was so fast, that Naomi didn't get a right handle on it and it crashing off her arms and out of bounce giving Chase another serving ace.

"Timeout!" Ryder called, the score was now 24 to 23 Chase's team had game point.

"Alright what is the plan" Naomi questioned.

"With Chase serving, he could end the game right now", Ryder thought as he put his hand on chin, "alright Naomi be ready and at least get the ball into the air, Andy I need a toss near the end of the net.

The timeout was over and Chase took a deep breath as he looked at Naomi again, he threw the ball high into the air and took another running start before slamming his hand into the ball again sending it flying towards Naomi.

"Not so fast", Naomi thought as she planted her feet firmly on the ground lifted her hands up hitting the ball towards Andy. Andy set the ball to the left right where Rocky was and he jumped up and was about to spike it down when Skye jumped up in front of him with her arms held up.

"Nice try", Rocky thought as he tip the ball up and over her head, Skye smirked as she dropped down and Rocky was surprised to Chase was standing there with a small smirk of his own. "Crap!" Skye ran off towards the right and Chase pushed the ball up towards them with blinding speed and Skye slammed it down winning them the game!

"Damn it!" Ryder said as he shook his head.

"Yes!" Skye screamed, she let out a small gasp as Brian suddenly lifted her up and hugged her.

"Yes! We get steak! We get the best steak in the world!" Brian cheered.

Brian set Skye on the ground and gave her a high five, "good job!"

Katie clapped her hands with a smile on her face, "alright than Skye, Chase, Rubble, Tyson, Brian, and Kim you guys won you get a free dinner at my family restaurant tonight, Zuma and coach Jessica you can join us as well".

The group began to follow Katie out of the gym, when suddenly looked back at the other kids, "you guys can come to".

"What!" Naomi said in surprise.

"But you said that the winning team was gonna come with", Ryder said.

"Yes I did", Katie looked at them and gave them a sweet smile, "but I never said that the losers couldn't come with us".

"You little!" Naomi said as she started rolling up her sleeve.

"Wait Naomi I said you guys could come too ", Katie said as she began to back up.

"Katie you broke the golden rule", Brian spoke up, "you don't toy with Naomi when it comes to food".

"I'm gonna go call my parents", Katie as she broke off into a run with Naomi right behind her.

"Stop running!"

"Shouldn't we help her?" Skye questioned.

"No just get dressed, she'll be fine Katie was on the track team for a wild so she can outrun her", said Kim.

"Everyone else get dressed and call your parents", Ryder said looking at his watch, it read 6:20.

Skye went into the locker room was incredible happy, "good work", Skye yelped as Everest gave her a hard slap to her bottom.

"OW!" Skye put her hands over her bottom as she turned to face Everest, "if your gonna do it not so hard!"

"So calm down", Everest said as she put her arm around the girl, "I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Good work Skye", Kim said as she came into the locker room and gave the girl a hug, "that jumping ability of yours is awesome".

"Thank you", Skye said as her face turned a bit pink, "hey Kim can I ask a kinda weird question?"

"Go ahead, your my teammate now", Kim answered.

"Okay….. Has Tyson ever", Skye began.

"Yes he has", Kim said immediately knowing what she meant, "again that is just the weird friendship that we have on the team, if you don't want him to do that and it makes you uncomfortable just tell him",

"Alright", Skye answered as she went to get dressed.

"Did that make you feel uncomfortable?" Kim questioned.

"Not really, I guess I was just a bit surprised", Skye answered.

"That is understandable", Kim said.

"I love this team", Everest said with smile on her face, once they were all dressed, they took the trip to Katie's family restaurant were a large table was put in the back for them. "Miss Anderson welcome, your table is waiting for you", Katie smiled as she lead the group to the back were their table was waiting. A couple seconds later one of the servers came cover.

"Welcome back ma'am, my name is Taylor and I am gonna be your server for this evening, shall I start you off with some drinks?"

"Get whatever you want it is all free", Katie said ordering her usally drink a pink lemonade.

"I'll take a lemonade", said Skye.

"Coke for me", Marshall said.

"Diet Coke for me", said Chase.

"Orange soda for me", said Zuma.

"Sprite for me", Rubble.

"Cherry Sprite", Everest said.

"Diet Pepsi", said Rocky .

"Blood orange lemonade for me", said Brian.

"Same for me", Naomi said.

"I'll take a pink lemonade", said Kim.

"Root Beer for me", Tyson said.

"I'll take the same", said Ryder.

"And i'll take a pepsi", said Andy.

"And I will take a Blood Orange Margarita", said Jessica.

"And for your appetizers", (just so you know appetizers and meals for this restaurant are base off the outback steakhouse menu since my family goes there all the time)

"Um, Tyson, Ryder, Andy, Kim, Brian and Naomi do we want to split a blooming onion again or are we doing something different?" Katie asked.

"We can do that", Ryder said as the rest of them agreed.

"One blooming onion", Katie said.

"I'll take the chicken quesadillas", said Skye.

"I'll have the same", said Marshall.

"I'll take the crab cakes", said Zuma.

"Volcano Shrimp", Rocky said.

"I'll take Volcano shrimp too", said Everest.

"I'll take your Cheese fries", said Rubble.

"I'll take the medium wings", said Chase.

"I'll take a chicken quesadillas as well", Jessica spoke up.

"Alright and lastly your entries", Taylor said writing it down.

"I'll take the Ribeye, medium rare", said Brian, Andy, and Tyson got the same thing only medium well.

"I'll take a steakhouse salad", said Kim, she, Katie and Jessica got the same thing.

"I'll take the slow roasted prime rib", said Ryder, he Chase and Marshall got the same thing.

"I'll take the paramsha herb roasted chicken", said Rocky, Andy got the same thing.

"I'll take a salmon", said Zuma.

"I want the porterhouse", said Skye she and Naomi got the same thing.

"I'll take the new york strip", said Everest.

"Alright i'll be back with your drinks and appetizers in a couple minutes", said Taylor.

It was a great rest of the night with the group eating their fill, and having a great time getting to know one another and getting the team's chemistry stronger.

Once dinner was done the group went on their way, and Jessica got her laptop out and began to do as much information as she could on the sport, she knew that if she was gonna be the coach then she needed to do something to help them get better, so she looked up some of the best schools in the area who had teams and gave them some calls to schedule a practice game. "This team needs a practice game, the next big tournament is on the 4th of october so it is time for them to get ready", there were 3 big tournaments, the fall classic, the Winter Showdown, the Spring Fling, the winners of those tournaments would then move onto Us National tournament in Los Angeles and the winner of that tournament would move to the high school world tournament were multiply teams would meet from across the world.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **Next Time.**

 **After many phone calls Coach Jessica has finally got a practice match against the Barkingburg Royal's, now they need to decide the starting lineup for the match.**

" **Next Time on Volleyball Wars, Adventure Bay Eagles vs Barkingburg Royals", said Skye.**

Alright see you all soon and let me know what you think of my fic so far.


End file.
